Alone in the blue
by MyLittleFangirlWorld
Summary: After mishearing a strange conversation between the other teens, Hiccup and Toothless leaves for a flight to clear thoughts out. But when the duo is suddenly trapped in the middle of an hurricane and gets separated, Hiccup is stuck in the middle of the storming ocean. Far away from home with no way of getting back, how will he survive the big blue? Currently on hold :(
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is requested by the amazing secret love writer! Again, thanks for the awesome idea!**

After the quick flight to the academy Hiccup dismounted Toothless, already having an apology for being late on his lips. Though it was little needed as he entered, looked around and realized except for the duo, the training arena was completely empty.

"That's strange..." Hiccup pondered, to himself or Toothless was a bit unclear. "The others should be here by now?" Toothless gave a slight growl in response as he sniffed the air. No signs of anyone else.

"They couldn't have left already, could they?" Hiccup murmured as he patted Toothless on the snout. "Come on bud," he continued a little louder as he headed for the exit with the dragon. The gang had all planned to go on another search for the Screaming Death to make sure it didn't disturb (not to speak of destroy) any other islands. Hiccup had been delayed by Gobber needing help in the forge as he couldn't get around with one hand. Therefor he'd expected the others to already be there before him, as promised the day before.

It didn't take to long for the two to find the gang though as Toothless could smell them pretty good (well, perhaps mostly Meatlug). The five other teens were all gathered around the front porch of the twins house at the bottom of the hill.

Hiccup were just about to walk up to them and greet when he saw Astrid and Snotlout in a argument that sounded over the empty area. So to not interfere Hiccup and Toothless continued to stroll quietly when his own name was heard repeatedly. Curious Hiccup stopped and listened to the conversation a little to hear what the fuzz was about.

"...been here an hour ago!" Astrid scolded with an accusing finger to his cousin.

"Well, _sooorry_ ma'am but Snotlout needs his beauty sleep," Snotlout retorted as he dusted himself of a bit, as if to empathize it in a strange way.

"You should have slept a lot longer then," Ruffnut snickered but Astrid ignored them both.

"We all agreed to get of the island before Hiccup woke so we would be rid of him," Toothless turned his head questioningly towards his rider and Hiccup shook his own in confusion.

"Yeah, yeah I know but seriously you could have just told him we wanted nothing to do with him and for him to keep out of the way," Snotlout said while studying his short fingernails. Hiccup felt his chest ache at the words. They wanted to get rid of him? Had he done something wrong?

He hoped it was just morning words from his cousin but Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah, to take him behind the light like that is weird. But we don't want him with us so there's not much else to do."

Hiccup stumbled back a bit. This was something he had feared ever since the battle with the Red Death. A fear that with time had crumbled and reduced but now were back in full force. They'd gotten tired of him. He was used up. He was useless once again.

When the village accepted him after 15 long years he'd known the possibility of being the neglected runt again was strong. That didn't mean it hurt less now that it actually happened.

But at least before they were honest and clear about it. Now what were they planning? Ignoring Hiccup until he got the deal and left them alone?

Toothless looked at his rider with concern as he could feel the sudden change of mood. Hiccup tried his best to smile either way. He still had Toothless. Nothing would change that, so it wouldn't be as before. He just hoped his father wouldn't neglect him again as well.

"Come on, bud," Hiccup whispered and they left the area before taking to the air.

And so, Hiccup and Toothless found themselves soaring through the thick morning air, above the open ocean and hours from home.

They didn't have any destination or goal, but for Hiccup it felt really good to clear out some thoughts and calm his raging nerves. Toothless enjoyed this very much too. With everything that had been happening around the village with every changes and enemies, it was nice to be with his beloved rider like this.

The calmness didn't last much longer than that though.

Hiccup looked around briefly at the sky. It was still early, but the sky was kind of darkening. He also took notice of a collection of gray clouds and that the wind had picked up since they left. He had been to lost in thoughts to realize how the entire environment around the duo had changed more and more.

"This doesn't look too promising. We should probably head back now, bud," Hiccup said although he didn't feel to. Toothless gave a slight growl in agreement, also his senses taking in the surroundings. "Come on then," Hiccup continued as he shifted the tail-fin. Soon they were heading the same direction as the one they came from.

They continued on in silence, until they both almost in the same time realized the wind had grown even stronger. Hiccup sighed. Perfect, probably another storm. He hoped they made it back to Berk before... _Yup, amazing there came the rain_ , Hiccup thought bitterly as the first drops reached his exposed skin.

"We should hurry buddy," Hiccup said even if he were pretty sure Toothless already knew that. As the minutes went by, bit by bit the pace grew slower and Hiccup found it harder to control the steer-ups because of the garret against them.

As Hiccup shielded his face with his right arm he found he nearly had to scream to get his voice over the dramatically up picking wind. "We need to find somewhere to land and wait this out, this isn't safe!"

Toothless immediately nodded his big head as he felt his wings almost scrunching from the pressure. They both searched out over the ocean, trying to find an island, sea stack or basically anything by now.

Hiccup thought hard about this. Shouldn't Dragon Island be near? It was hard to see through all the rain and everything but Hiccup was pretty sure they would at least have flown by Sun stone Island by now. With slight panic he realized what must have happened. They've flown of coarse. _That's bad. That's really, really bad._

But there was not much either of them could do about it. They needed to land and find shelter, and that is quickly. With a worried glance, Hiccup saw that the reptile grew tired from what seemed to be Thor's wrath.

 _'How can this storm pick up so quickly?!'_

He soon wish he hadn't gotten an answer to that, as it suddenly appeared through the dark clouds

A hurricane.

Hiccup remembered their first interference with one. Snotlout had disobeyed orders and suddenly they were trapped in one. That time they ended up almost shot at Outcast island. He wondered worriedly what consequences it would be this time.

"Toothless, we gotta turn!" Hiccup shouted, already desperately shifting the tail-fin. Toothless tried to obey, but when he shifted position and it turned to a crosswind, his wings snapped backwards towards the storms eye as it seemed to drag them towards it.

Toothless roared and Hiccup screamed as they power less was thrown back and forth in the powerful grip of the hurricane. Toothless tried uselessly to take out his wings as Hiccup did his best to open the snapped closed fabric of the fin who was quickly being ripped of at the same time he used all his might to stay in the rain slippery saddle.

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" Hiccup shouted feeling the panic as a tight knot in his chest as they came closer and closer to the center of the storm they were inside.

That's when not only the red material flew of, but the entire saddle contraption going along with it. So suddenly Hiccup felt the quick rush of air, the raging sound in his ears and the powerlessness of falling.

A short scream, and Hiccup was embraced by icy water.

 **A/N: This was short, but it's a starter :)**

 **Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid, Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs were all waiting impatiently outside the twins house for the last person to arrive. And as usual, that person was Snotlout and his dragon. Astrid tapped her foot impatiently against the ground, Fishlegs stole worried glances around him and the twins were half asleep against each other, not accustomed to being up at this hour.

It was indeed pretty early in the morning and those who were up were probably eating breakfast at the Great Hall, so the town square were pretty much empty except for a few Vikings amongst them the teens, Mulch, Bucket and Gobber, who'd they had just asked for help to distract Hiccup in case he were up. _Of course, that wouldn't have been needed if Snotlout were in time_ , Astrid thought annoyed.

But, speaking of the trolls, not over a minute later he came walking down the hill with Hookfang hot on his heels.

Astrid wasted no time in getting up from her seat on the bench to confront the boy.

"Do you know what time it I?" Astrid asked with a little poison in her voice.

Snotlout in response shrugged as the other teens got up as well. "Still to early. Couldn't we have waited with this until like, after lunch?"

"No that wouldn't have worked. And besides, we've been waiting for ever because you promised to be here an hour ago!" Astrid scolded with an accusing finger to his cousin.

"Well, _sooorry_ ma'am but Snotlout needs his beauty sleep," Snotlout retorted as he dusted himself of a bit, even though it didn't make any different on his worn out leather vest.

"You should have slept a lot longer then," Ruffnut said before her and her brother started snickering. Astrid took no notice of them and continued.

"We all agreed to get of the island before Hiccup woke so we would be rid of him," she explained while waving Stormfly to get closer.

"Yeah, yeah I know but seriously you could have just told him we wanted nothing to do with him and for him to keep out of the way," Snotlout replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, to take him behind the light like that is weird. But we don't want him with us so there's not much else to do," Fishlegs said as he jumped on (not so gracefully) Meatlug. But when he did he saw something at the other end of the square. Well, rather someones.

"Eh... guys?" He started nervously. Nobody seemed to notice him tough.

"Seriously though, aren't we being a little over the board for a simple birthday party?" Ruffnut asked, with a yawn as she just woke up form Snotlouts loud arrival.

Astrid sighed as she explained once again. "I know, but seriously we haven't even congratulated him on any past birthday and he won't have another real one for four years. So maybe a surprise party can weigh that up a bit, but in that case Hiccup can not know what's going on. Not a clue," Astrid said and was just about to look at Fishlegs who couldn't hold secrets for everything in him when he shouted.

"GUYS!" Everyone's attention turned towards him and Tuff woke up with a strange "Who, what, were?!" No one took notice of him though as they all looked towards were Fishlegs was frantically pointing. A familiar black dragon already far away from the island and getting farther at incredible speed. "I think he heard us!" Fishlegs sighed with a hand over his eyes.

"Okay, sad; party's ruined. Can I go back to sleep now?" Tuff asked half groggily, already laying back down.

Astrid said something very unladylike as she leaned her forehead against Stormflys stomach in frustration. "Okay, and then that was destroyed," she muttered.

Snotlout looked around and stated: "We can still have the party as we decided. Maybe he didn't hear our conversation, I mean it was a strange reaction for the topic." At the words Fishlegs suddenly froze as a thought entered his head.

"Guys..." He started once again in a concerned voice, but nobody noticed as a scream suddenly echoed through the air. All of the teens and the reptiles turned their heads to the source of the high sound.

There, next to the well, stood Bucket on his knees and held tightly to the bucket he was called after as Mulch loomed over him in worry. They talked for a bit and Mulch pulled at the metal object a bit to test it. Soon Bucket screamed out again.

"Looks like a storm's coming," Ruffnut said with a sigh as she observed the two. It had been a couple of blue days with sun recently after they finally were rid of all the lightning (well, except for Mildew) caused by the metal. But now it seemed the wrath of Thor would show itself once again.

"Yeah, we should probably not fly then," said Fishlegs with a loud sigh of his own.

"It doesn't need to be. It could be false alarm again," Snotlout reasoned, slightly annoyed to be dragged here (at least from his perspective) without even getting on with it. And besides, he wanted to make a celebration for his cousin. After all the kid had never really had a birthday and Snotlout was feeling guilty, something he rarely felt.

Astrid kept quiet during the conversation. Partly she didn't want it to be a storm because it was hard to sleep, they had to store and so on. Another part of her felt worry that Hiccup and Toothless went flying when the possibility lingered.

But she dismissed the thought. They'd be fine, probably back long before , _if_ , a storm started. Probably.

 _I really hope he'll be okay_ , she thought as she turned around.

As Hiccup sank through the saltwater, the first thing he was aware of was the cold.

He sank deeper and deeper. Despite his whole body being sore from the impact of the water he kicked furiously with his legs. But his heavy metal prosthetic made it nearly impossible. As the pressure of the deeps became higher by the second and the pain in his air-demanding lungs as well.

Hiccup realized the only option for survival the next few minutes and bent down to off strap his fake leg, the rems slippery from being wet. He wouldn't be able to fly Toothless home anyway as the contraption was lost. Toothless.

He felt a pang of worry in his already tight chest. He needed to get to his dragon and make sure he was alright. Who knew were he could be right now! It was as if the storm and the hurricane couldn't agree so the wind and waves went whatever direction without any order. Toothless must have fallen too as he can't fly without the tail-fin.

Finally the leg went of from the stump and sank to the deeps, never to be seen again. Immediately he went back to forcefully kicking with arms and what were left of his legs.

He had nearly reached the bottom of the deep ocean, but after what felt like a small eternity Hiccup finally resurfaced, spluttering and gasping. But he hadn't time to take many breaths before a big wave hit him and he came under the water level once more.

Seconds later he gasped again for the desperate need of air in his liquid filled lungs. He coughed some out before desperately screaming Toothless name out. But it didn't even bear over the raging wind.

Hiccup soon felt dizzy from the lack of proper air and how he was tossed like a rag doll in the mighty grip of Njord. ( **The ASA God of the ocean with more** ). Hiccup pried to said God to spare Toothless, to reunite them. But the black dragon was nowhere to be seen. Hiccup screamed out the name again only to earn a long short drink. Resurfacing yet another time Hiccup gagged up much of the saltwater before coughing, all the while struggling to stay above the waves.

He hoped Toothless were doing better. He had high body temperature naturally and was a good swimmer, but this storm could crack Viking armadas. Hiccup looked around yet again but couldn't see the familiar dragon.

He was pretty sure he was crying, but he couldn't know as he was drenched in the salty liquid.

The water was filled of currents and together with the waves Hiccup knew he were drifting and tumbling farther away from the eye of this storm. That both relieved him and terrified him; he would escape the waves, hopefully, with his life. But he also knew he was probably getting farther and farther away from Toothless.

Though it was painfully obvious that even if they both miraculously got out of the nature catastrophe, and even more miraculously found each other... Then they were stuck in the middle of the ocean.

 _I really hope he'll be okay_ , Hiccup thought as yet another wave hit him and he felt for just blacking out.

 **A/N: School starts for real tomorrow...**

 **But life isn't about waiting for the storms to pass.**

 _ **It's about learning to dance in the rain.**_

 **So you know what? I'd like to see you smile now :) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Some shotouts! :)**

 **secret love writer: HICCSTRIDFORTHEFRIGGAWIN :D**

 **Literally No One: Yeah, but it was needed for he story. Thy didn't know heard and that wasn't the real meaning so... :)**

 **Nightfire26: I'm sorry, but this is requested as an Hiccstrid fic. M/F? I'm not sure about the ratings so I don't really understand that frankly :)**

 **Lighclaw's shadow: Hehe... About that Rated M. I read about them and I was thinking forever M or T, so eventually I changed it to T/M. Ad yeah me too! Wait what am I saying, I've got the power of the keyboard I can make Thor himself appear I I wanted to ;) thank for reviewing 3**

 **Midsully: Thanks! I hop you weren't to disappointed, it was hard figuring something out :)**

 **Haha, I read your review after the chapter was written but it turned out that any either who ;)**

Astrid paced back and forth. Because then, it was hard for her not to worry. Bucket had been in such a pain that he was immediately brought to Gothi for the woman to help him and at the same time see what dangers this storm could cause. It appeared she'd predicted that the storm wouldn't pass their island with anything else than bad wheatear. And also, to make sure that the worst wouldn't drab them, she'd prayed to the gods with some kind of scance. And, because of what happened the latest time they had a storm on the island, all flying was forbidden for the time. With or without riders. But they didn't even seem to need to tell the dragons that because they ere all cozy in either huts or stables as the rain raged outside. Every ship had also returned to their shore, amongst them Johann who'd conferred that the ocean was not happy.

But there was one certain Viking and his night fury that had been gone for HOURS now. That worried Astrid beyond anything. So, powerless she paced. Back and forth inside the Great Hall together with the other teens and many other Vikings seeking warmth.

"Why aren't they here. They should be here. They've bee gone forever..." Astrid muttered under her breath, the pace not slowing.

"Don't worry Astrid, they'll be just fine," Ruffnut said to her friend, but by now, even she was starting to worry. "Besides, they've only been gone for like four hours or something."

"Yeah, I know that but have you noticed it's storming!" Astrid snapped. Guilt gnawed her right away but before we could say something else Snotlout did.

"They could be just waiting out the storm. Maybe even back without us noticing," he tried to reason although he was fidgeting. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he knew the possibility of his cousin to coming back was there.

"I'm sure he's okay," Fishlegs tried to summon it up as he sat down at one finally free table.

"Are you kidding? I mean, this is Hiccup we're talking about. He's a danger magnet!" Tuffnut sad, earning glares and almost a punch. "What? He is..." Tuff muttered.

That's when Stoick joined the party. Soaking wet and with beard more tangled then ever he made his way over to the children.

"Are all of the dragons in the pens?" He asked Astrid as he dripped a little on the blonde.

"I think so sir," she answered although she hadn't really considered it as she searched for Hiccup instead. But Fishlegs nodded beside her so she didn't think more of it. Stoick nodded too and were just about to head towards Gobber when Astrid hurriedly asked "Is Hiccup back yet, Chief?"

That made the man stop in the step and quickly turn towards her. "He isn't with you?!"

"He took a flight this morning and hasn't returned yet," Snotlout filled in.

Stoick looked frightened at the statement, his fatherly instincts kicking over immediately, Gobber completely forgotten. "Where did he go?!" He demanded but Astrid just shook her head.

"We don't know. They could be anywhere by now!"

Stoick looked around briefly at the worried kids before deciding. "First thing when it clears up enough for flight. We'll go find them."

 **XoxoxoX**

Everything around him was blue. Just a dark blue ocean, much farther than the eyes could reach. Every minute it was a fight for the boy to stay afloat. It wasn't so easy though. He had only swam without one of his limbs three times. Those times, it had been hard. He kind of had the hang of it by the last time although he needed help now and then. But this time, he were completely alone. If he sank, no one could lift him. If he wanted to stop, there were nowhere to go. If he died, no one would ever find him.

It was a scary thought; to know every odds of survival were against you.

Hiccup remember sometimes saying that the gods hate him... Well this was a whole new level of that.

Alone, cold, tired and now because of all the saltwater he'd accidentally swallowed, he were not only thirsty but also felt his lungs being clogged as breathing became harder and harder by the hour.

Hiccup had no idea how long he'd been in the water but the sun were almost starting to set. That terrified him even more. It had been some sunny days, so the water could have been colder than it was, but when the sun and moon switched, Hiccup knew he were in for a tough night. If I even survived so far, he thought. But he quickly pushed that away and replaced it by what he'd been telling himself during the latest hour; just keep swimming. (#Dorywashere).

And indeed he did. He had no idea what direction Berk were (hell, he barely knew what direction he came from) but that didn't really matter. Because for now, all he needed to do was get out of the water. So he continued forward, with numbing hands, bile in his throat and a rising headache.

His fur west had long since been abandoned as it weigh him down. It wouldn't have made a difference either way as the soaking material didn't warm him. Heat, that was something he needed. But he knew this cold was just the starter. So throwing glances all around him he wished dearly to see something; land, Toothless, at this point he would soon rather board an outcast ship!

But nothing on any horizon except the still lingering and dark clouds or the never ending rain. Not yet, he told himself, knowing a negative mind would lead him nowhere. Though swimming didn't seem to do that either as the time went by, it seemed as he were in the exact same spot. If the sun and light around him weren't changing he would think that he were stuck in a eternity or something.

"Just keep swimming," Hiccup mumbled to himself through lips, already cracking by the salt.

And so he did. He continued forward. He was very stubborn, probably after his father so Hiccup refused to give up. He couldn't die out here, he'd so many to come back to.

Did he though? He thought briefly about the morning and what the other youths had said. Then he had told himself he still would have Toothless, that nothing could be as before then. But he knew that if Toothless didn't make it back, living on would be a hell of a lot harder than swimming.

But he continued on. And on. And on. Maybe after two more hours Hiccup could feel his arms and legs shaking as his teeth shattered from the cold. It was almost dark now and the waves had now turned direction so he swam against them, slowing his pace. Before, he could stop every now and then to float and catch his breath, but now he would just get farther away and towards were he came from.

Another hour later Hiccup could feel strong cramps in his left stump. The salt and cold did a nightmare on the still rather fresh wound and frequently moving it did nothing to help that. He felt bile rise in his throat only at the thought of a phantom pain added to his list of troubles right then. He remember Gobber telling him to have it protected in the cold winter, and that a warm water bottle could help during one of those painful nights.

Approximately 6 hours, that's the time he'd been swimming forward right now. It was so dark he could barely see his own pale hands in the light of the moon. Darn, he could practically note be feel his limbs.

By then, he was pretty sure he was either swimming farther away from any kind of land, or he'd gone over an invisible edge who continued on in its freeze for ever. A frightening thought for him was that he may have already passed land, but the darkness and rain hiding it from him.

And as the time passed, his hopes of finding anywhere to go to shore shrank. The ocean didn't even get less deep under him. By now, finding a scouldrin would have been a bless from heaven. But it seemed the entire ocean was sleeping. That was yet another one of his problems; he was so tired. All Hiccup felt for doing was letting the word of unconsciousness grab him. Although he knew he couldn't give in for that, he would drown for sure.

But despite everything he told himself, right then, that didn't seem like a too bad decision.

 **A/N: Advice from the ocean** :

 ** _"Be SHORE of yourself_**

 ** _Come out of your SHELL_**

 ** _Expand your HORIZON_**

 ** _Don't get TIDE down_**

 ** _Let worries DRIFT away_**

 ** _Think BIG_**

 ** _LIVE DEEP_** **"**

 **(Buzzqoutes** )


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hi!**

 **Three quick shout outs to three amazing users!**

 **NightFire26: Aaaaaahhh... Oooh... Okay! Thanks for explaining :) I'm sorry bout that but thanks for being so understanding!**

 **Literally No One: Awwee, that makes me really happy. But here's another one soooo :)**

 **KatPrincess01: Yeah I know poor little guy. The Gods do hate him, don't they? I blame Loki ;)**

 _Earlier_

Toothless roared into the air as he could feel the small weight of his rider go of his back, together with a slight pain from the saddle contraption being roughly ripped of by the storm. But he didn't even notice. His wings were caught in the wind and he couldn't control or even close them. He whipped his head around desperately to see where Hiccup had disappeared but he couldn't see anything through the storm. Without him wanting to, the wind carried him up and down, but further and further away. He roared again before he suddenly were jammed into the cold water.

As a night fury he were naturally a great swimmer, his slink body designed for air and filling both purposes. But still it was hard for him not to get dragged down in the deep. He didn't want to think about what could happen to his small and weak hatchling.

Spitting out gross saltwater Toothless breathed deeply. He could feel that familiar wet feeling in his throat making the gas unlightable. But that didn't matter either; he needed to get to his best friend. The only problem... He had no idea where her was.

He spread his wings to lift up in the air but was pushed down immediately. Even if he had his tail fin his wings would be ripped to shreds. So once again he was in the water. As a warm blood reptile the cold didn't bother him much, his skin held his warmth in, but it was still heavy for him to stay afloat. He'd never been in water like this.

Toothless was also really panicking. So much could go wrong with this situation. He needed to find his hatchling. He had to find his hatchling!

But he had no idea where Hiccup could possibly be. The most logic thing would be to get out of the storms eye. Partly because then Toothless would live and that would be where Hiccup would try to go for survival. If he isn't already dead.

The though made Toothless panic if possible even more. He didn't know what he could do without his best friend. How he could possibly move on. The affection he'd grown for the small boy was incredible big.

So he moved out with strong takes although it went painfully slowly with the waves against him. With a wind drenched roar he searched through the area as he prayed he went in the slight right direction.

 **XoxoxoX**

Light spots were once again dancing in front of Hiccups eyes. It was light then, but already darkening again. If Hiccup were more comprehending he would realize that meant he had been stuck in two days and one night.

Coughing and throwing up in the water every once in a while, together with his forehead actually feeling strangely burning despite the cold every once in a while, his thoughts of being sick were confirmed. That wasn't his biggest problem though. Counting being stuck in an cold ocean nowhere at all, his leg was troubling more than ever. It hurt and spasmed more then ever before, even when he first lost it. He barely moved the stump at all now, only the other leg. But he didn't have feeling in any of his body parts anymore when he moved, he could only feel the hurt radiating through his entire left side.

Hiccup closed his eyes tightly to get away with the burning feeling but to no avail. His vision was still hazy as his eyes glazed over. By now, he was pretty damn sure a infection had already developed. He didn't feel for opening them again but he forced himself to. He couldn't give up. But that's when he suddenly saw an all to familiar black shape in the sky, clearer then anything making his heart jump repeatedly.

"T-Toothless!" He wanted to shout but it came out as a weak whisper. But it didn't matter, his best friend was there and well! There was a million things on his mind he wanted to say but the connection didn't really go all the way. Not that he had the energy to speak either way. His cracked lips smiled and he got slight new energy, swimming forward to where the dragon had landed in the water.

Toothless didn't acknowledge him though. He didn't even show any sign of even seeing Hiccup.

"T-To..." Hiccup whispered as he got closer. He reached out a shaking hand whiter than paper to touch him but that's when Toothless suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Hiccup would have stumbled backwards if he were on land, instead ending him on a short drink. Panic rose through him before the seemingly only still working part of his brain came to th only solution.

It was a mirage.

Hiccup stared at the place the night fury had disappeared but it was only water, rain and sky around him. Something that from a while ago all had blended into one big, blue, never ending blob.

'Just... Keep...swimming,' he ordered himself but by now even his thoughts couldn't form a proper sentence. His head swam more then he did.

After a few minutes he noticed something oddly in the back of his mind. It was warm.

He was almost hot. He could no longer feel the water around him or the rain in his face. But that didn't really occur to him. Warmth. The pain still lingered in a thick cloud though. And he could not even feel himself at all now.

He didn't stop swimming either way, he continued weakly but enjoyed the small comfort. But it didn't last for long. Just a short while later (he'd lost sense of time since he got in the water) an overwhelming cold struck him. It was at least twenty times worse then before and now it stung in a hard pain like ice piercing all over his body, mainly head, leg and his slowing heart. His vision became almost white with dancing spots again. It was harder adnd harder to remain conscious. And on top of that, like he didn't feel heavy already the rain seemed to want to push him down as well.

His eyes were slowly dropping as it turned out harder and harder to keep them open. At last, it was impossible. 'Just a second... I can close... them for. Just a second...' Hiccup promised himself as they immediately closed.

Hiccup suddenly woke up a minute later with another unbearable pain in his chest as he realized he couldn't breathe at all. A moment later he broke the surface, gasping frantically for air, in what seemed like the hundredth time in those two days.

"Don't... C-close... E-ye-es..." Hiccup murmured weakly to himself. He'd never been this tired in his entire life. His stump had never felt this bad. Or this cold. Or this tired. Or this weak. Or this tired.

He could feel his eyes slightly gliding down again but he furiously rubbed them a bit with his hand. The salt stung but his vision was already blurry and hazy, without being able to focus from tiredness, fever, cold and the water. He could barely see ten five in front of him. Unless he would bump into a shore headfirst, there was no way he would make it. And even if he did, he was stuck on an island with a now slightly bleeding limb (it seemed the stump had been overused and a few stitches were now loose), sickness and no food nor water without anyone even knowing where he was or having any way to get back.

Those thoughts made Hiccups mind falter. Why was he still trying? It was obvious he'd such a little to no chance of survival. He was weak and useless, there was no way for him to come out of this alive. Why didn't he just let go? He had no real answer for that. Stubborn perhaps. But in the end he would die either way.

Hiccup felt for crying but found he didn't have the energy to. He couldn't even breathe though the air was there. It came in small and shaking gasps. His chest hurt more than he ever felt was possible. His heart, his head, his legs and arms... Everything hurt! He didn't even know his own name then. Only pain and tiredness. He knew he was dying but still his brain couldn't comprehend anything, nor that.

Without his permission he could feel his movements going even slower then before so they ere next to nothing. And after only a few passing minutes he could feel the water rising. No the water weren't rising, he was sinking.

He thought he should be panicking but his mind was almost blank. He tried all he could to make his limbs start working again but he found that he couldn't. Now the waves were just moving him backwards and deeper until his head was covered and he couldn't breath at all anymore.

He barely even noticed. A few seconds later and he was lying in the sandy and rocky bottom, the water moving softly now around him.

Once again he had no force. No permission. And his eyes closed completely.

But Hiccups eyes opened just a second later as realization hit him full force.

It wasn't deep.

 **It wasn't deep.**

The whole way the ocean had been so deep you couldn't see its end. It had been dark and endless, but now it was almost even light, the water around him.

Although slow and tiredly his mind realized with a jolt what that meant. Painfully he pushed himself up the surface, with only willpower and no strength at all. But even as he resurfaced again he couldn't breath. But right before him he saw a big shadow. A grey towering over him.

He was so close. Both to the island and to death. So Hiccup pushed. And pushed. Far over his limits he could very vaguely feel the ground being low enough to his one boot to touch it despite his erased senses.

A few more.

It was another mirage. It had to be. But nothing went away. It didn't falter, didn't erase. One more.

Still half in the water and half on the rocky shore, Hiccup collapsed into immediate unconsciousness.

 **A/N: Yeah, that's it for this time. I'm not proud, just stressed out. Sorry for that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To clear things up a bit I hope, a storm can be moving so first it were out at sea and then it went over to Berk a while later. And it lingered there a bit, so yup. :)**

Four days had passed since Hiccup and Toothless had disappeared from Berk. Four days.

None of them had returned and that worried Stoick beyond anything. Gobber were concerned as well even though he tried supporting his childhood friend. Snotlout too, although he hid it, and even the twins understood that something really bad could've happened. Not to speak of the Hofferson girl.

Astrid. She really, really worried. Her mother tried to reason with her and say that they were probably just waiting out the storm. That would be the most Hiccupy thing to do and Astrid knew it. Tough she also knew that something was most definitely wrong. She could feel it **(in her belly! Sorry, I'm so annoying XD** ).

She hadn't slept well those nights. And she'd practically been a nervous wreck during the days. Because no matter how many persons telling her logic, she knew something was very wrong. Ever since day one.

She couldn't bare the thought of loosing Hiccup. That would be way to much for her. He meant so much for her, more then he or anyone else knew.

He always bright her up and made her feel so perfect, like everything's going to be alright, even through the simplest of words just because he was Hiccup. And to her, even if he didn't think so himself, he was perfect.

And she loved him for that. For everything. Even though she never told him that, not anyone else for that matter. She was scared. Yeah, _the_ Astrid Hofferson was scared. For her feelings not to be returned even if she knew they were, but now she were even more scared of Hiccups safety.

She'd felt this way a few times before, for example the night Hiccup even managed to get hit by the freaking lightning. When he asked her to fly up she'd felt it to the pit in her stomach. He'd survived then. But Odin knows what trouble he could be in now.

So on the fourth nights really early morning she woke up from a horrible nightmare. Toothless tail fin had suddenly caught fire so he and his rider spiraled to the rocky ground. Three had been blood everywhere and soon Astrid woke up with a short scream and sweaty forehead.

Gasping for maybe a minute she finally threw the thick blanket away and got up. She walked quickly down the stairs and opened the door to be met with the first weak rays of the sun. She took a step before she realized she would be wet from head to toe in seconds. It had rained hours upon hours straight without any sign of stopping, but in shock and joy she realized it didn't anymore. The sky was peaceful and except for a few still retreating clouds it was clear. The storm was finally over. Her mind went after her, and she forgot to tell her parents or that it was like two in the morning. So she sprinted up even though she just woke and soon she found herself knocking at the Haddocks door furiously.

Stoick woke up groggily to the loud echoing of frantic knocks. Pushing himself out of his big bed he wobbled to the door. Neither he had slept good. If it wasn't bad enough to protect and make sure an entire village were safe through a storm, the only one no person could reassure him was actually safe, was his only child.

But either way he opened the wood and revealed none other than Astrid. The girl had bags under her eyes and her hair stuck out everywhere from her usually tight braid but an... Exited? Expression covered her face.

"The storm has passed now, chief!" She exclaimed before he could say anything. And as he looked up, very true the storm had retreated and it was nearly completely clear. Though it was still a little windy and the sun hadn't come up halfway yet it put a small smile to his lips. _Finally_.

He nodded. He knew very well that it would be stupid to go this early, after all they waited four days but he couldn't hold any longer. His son could be in huge trouble, well if he knew him right he most certainly was. "Gather the other riders. We'll take of in one hour sharp!" He ordered and Astrid complied with a firm nod and saying "Got it, chief."

And then she ran of. Stoick sighed. One hour, he reminded himself. Then it would be bright enough to search. His son and dragon were maybe just stranded because of that tail fin. He just hoped nothing really bad had happened.

 **~^~^~~~ (SHARKS :D)**

Snotlout looked out over the ocean with one elbow resting on one of Hookfangs horns. He was very tired. Normally he would have neglected the idea of going on a mission three in the morning but he complied. Partly because Astrid was glaring threateningly waiting for his answer, and partly because he was worried something may have really happened. He would never say that out loud though, but his cousin and the night fury had been gone for four days without a sign and then they were probably stuck somewhere if not worse. They were just lucky Fishlegs had seen what direction they flew, but still the archipelago was huge. And to find such a small Viking, that was not an easy task.

So they had separated. At first using their dragoncalls to know where the others were. But then it had proven the area was to big to hear each other.

And now, nine hours later of nothing but looking over blue and very seldom one or two empty sea-stacks where the duo had landed every once in a while to rest and eat for a short while. But know, they were both exhausted. There hadn't been any place to land in three and a half hours of fast flight now from their direction. Just blue and deep ocean. But they kept looking. He reminded himself quickly of Stoicks order.

"Search after islands or stones or basically anything above sea level. That's were we will find them." He didn't say what was painfully obvious to everyone. They couldn't be alive if they had been in the water for that long. If they hadn't find somewhere to go, they would be dead already. But everyone kept quiet of that.

So, Snotlout and Hookfang, who were in a surprisingly behavior mood, searched for land. Partly because the nightmares wings were about to fall of and they knew those were the places to search. But Snotlout was growing worried for his dragon and himself now too. The dragon was exhausted and they needed to find land or they would be stuck to. That would be tip of the iceberg. They couldn't turn back either. It was to far by now.

And it took awhile. Snotlouts eyes were tired and watery from the salt radiating in the entire air even though he was used to it. He yawned for the millionth time but didn't stop looking.

Then suddenly after a couple more minutes he could see a small gray spot on the horizon on their left. "Hookie, look!" Snotlout almost cheered and pointed to the dot. Hookfang roared happily in response seeing it, knowing his tired wings would get some rest again. Flying closer they reached the island in maybe ten minutes. It wasn't big, it was rather small actually and only consistent of rock. No trees nor animals (it would be impossible for anything but fish to live so far from anything anyway) where seen. The island wasn't flat though, but very pointy in its paces with a rocky sand shore surrounding big parts of it. With a loud sigh the two landed and Hookfang immediately laid down with a purr. Snotlout laid down as well, feeling his tired back stretching nicely.

They lay like that in silence for maybe ten minutes before Snotlout spoke. "Come on, we should check this island out first and then you can rest some more before we head back and search where it isn't this open," he decided.

Hookfang got up rather slowly, clearly not wanting to but followed his rider. They began circling the island keeping lookout at every direction just as they had done with the previous ones, hours ago.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout called loudly. "Hiccup, are you here?!" He sighed and looked to Hookfang. "Doesn't seem like it," he mumbled before going on with dragon in tow.

The suddenly he could see something around the corner of a huge rock.

A familiar, small figure, maybe twenty feet away, still half in the water and lying completely still as waves washed over him repeatedly.

" _HICCUP_!" Snotlout screamed in the sudden panic and ran forward to his cousin.

Kneeling down in the shallow water and shaking his shoulder a bit to roughly he got no reaction at all.

"Hey, wake up!" Snotlout shouted and then lifted Hiccup quickly but carefully up in his broad lap.

Immediately he could feel how cold the small boy was. Ta say he was paler then paper was a huge understatement. Though his lips were blue and cheeks a sick shade of flushing red. Snotlouts panic just rose. In the same time his eyes were closed and the teen couldn't even make out any breaths. He looked more dead than alive. From the situation, he probably was.

Snotlout wasn't normally a person to worry or even care much about others needs if it affected his own. But Hiccup was his family, his friend. And to see him in a state like this nearly tore him apart. ( **Snotlout has got soft spots, no one can tell me other wise, I mean he cried when they thought Hiccup were dead and I actually like that side of him, no ones heart is made of stone.** )

He desperately bent his head down to Hiccups thin chest and hoped against the odds. Not knowing he held his breath he listened carefully.

Seconds passed and the teen began to loose all hope before he could distinguish it. A faint, unsteady and thready one, but a heartbeat none the less. Snotlout breathed out again but the graveness of the situation were still painfully obvious.

Hiccup was alive. For now.

But it was still a long way home and even though Snotlout was no healer, he realized Hiccup wouldn't survive that long. Putting one hand under his legs (he briefly noticed the prosthetic was gone and the limb bleeding) and the other supporting his back and head, Snotlout carefully lifted Hiccup up. They were lucky he weighed next to nothing. Then he looked at Hookfang.

"We need to hurry back," he said and mounted with Hiccup tightly pressed to his chest in hopes of giving some kind of warmth or reassurance. "Just hang in there," he whispered concerned. Hiccup didn't respond. He was completely limp, without giving any sign of life.

Snotlout buried his forehead in Hiccups auburn hair and held closer as a protective reflex. Then his now spinning thoughts skidded to a stop. What to do?! His mind had been set on finding Stoick; the chief always knew what to do. But he hadn't thought of them being in the middle of nowhere completely spread out. He knew Hiccup may not have that time and he certainly wasn't leaving him in this state.

So Snotlout jumped of and Hookfang gave him a confused look. "Okay, you really need to find Stoick, or anyone else! Get them back here as soon as possible!" Snotlout ordered and lowered his unconscious cousin to the ground again. Hookfang, as unusual as it was, obeyed immediately and nodded before taking to the air with small flames on his back, his earlier tiredness forgotten. When he was out of sight Snotlout realized they desperately needed a fire. To late for that though, the nightmare was gone.

After making sure Hiccups heart was still beating (if it were even called a beat anymore) he took his black leather jacket and wrapped it around his small frame tightly. The little amount of warmth didn't do much though, he wished he had something better.

"Just hang in there," Snotlout repeated, as tears began to form in his eyes. Because for the first time in what felt like forever; he were really, really scared.

 **A/N: Oh pleeaaase MJ, cut out the drama! Nah, I like it this way. Review?**

 **And yay, over 2000 words! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Like, literally. I've just been really depressed lately and therefore not having the strength. But I'm trying to grab the collar and here's, finally, your chapter :'(**

Snotlout sat approximately where he'd been for the latest hour, on the rocky beach with his small cousin in his lap. Normally, that would have been something completely unthinkable. But this wasn't a normal day, and in hope to give some kind of body heat, he stayed that way. And besides, Hiccup was unconscious (which frankly scared the hell out of him) and wouldn't remember that. Not that Snotlout really cared about any of that for the time. He was busy with a small schedule of sorts.

Mutter to himself. Feel helpless. Check Hiccups temperature (he was indeed pretty certain it was below zero, though burning forehead, lovely combination) Look up after Hookfang. Grip tighter.

And not much happened after that. Until finally...

"Okay what do to, what to do..." Snotlout muttered to himself for what felt like the thousand time, racking his brain for any answer.

Because frankly, he had no idea. He hadn't even got anything useful with him.

Then a quiet, weak voice suddenly broke him from his thoughts and made him jump a little.

"H-hi?"

"Hi, Hiccup," Snotlout answered as the shock slowly was worn of and he looked down at him. "Are you... okay?" He knew it was a really stupid question, of course not, but Hiccup didn't even seem to have heard the others question.

"Wh-what's... Goin' on?" The boy asked with the same cracking and weak voice instantly followed by a pained moan, arching his back.

"Don't you remember?" Snotlout asked and pressed a cool hand to his friends burning forehead. For him to also have amnesia was a problem not happily dealt with.

"W-w-where's Tooth... Less...?" He asked and Snotlout tightened his grip just a little more.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully in response.

"I-I can't..." Hiccup murmured making the bigger boy confused.

"Can't what Hiccup?" He didn't receive an answer, Hiccup closed his emerald eyes tightly as of experiencing incredible pain. On second thought, he probably was.

Snotlout was beginning to worry he'd passed out again before a small whimper asked seconds later where Toothless was again.

"I don't know. You've already asked that," Snotlout explained.

"Oh..." Was the quiet response followed by a rough cough. "B-but do you k-know where... To-Tothless's then? I'm worrid bout 'im..." Hiccup whispered again so low and weakly it was nearly impossible to hear the words.

"Don't be, I'm sure he's alright," Snotlout tried but he was pretty sure Hiccup couldn't hear him. "Worry about yourself instead," he then mumbled under his breath and once again looked up at the empty sky. Where was Hookfang? They needed help, Hiccup needed help!

Hiccup coughed into the crock of his elbow again, right before weakly gripping his ribs from the pain of it. Snotlout sighed in frustration from feeling this helpless. He was a Viking for Thors sake, he should be able to do something! _Anything_!

Then he suddenly realized something. Hiccup wasn't breathing anymore. "Hiccup?! Hiccup, breath!" He ordered in a short heart attack before Hiccup understood and took in a breath before coughing even more violently.

'Sorry... F-forgot..." He coughed out and then moaned and gripped his ribs tighter. Forgot to breath? It rang warning bells all over Snotlouts brain. The delirious half-conscious state didn't help much either.

"It's okay, just _don't_ do it again," he tried to encourage.

Hiccup gave him an exhausted but confused look as if not knowing the question or not knowing what the problem with that was before closing his eyes again. Snotlout didn't now if that was good or bad. He knew Hiccup desperately needed rest, but in the same time the possibility of him not waking up was big. Way to big.

But as Hiccup looked beyond exhausted, he decided perhaps it was best to let him sleep. At least he hoped it was sleep...

Or should he stay conscious?

Snotlout felt very frustrated now. He didn't know what to do at all. He wished he had got fresh water, a blanket or something to wrap Hiccups stump with, but he was empty handed. He just hoped one of the others had thought of bringing supplies.

If not, no matter how much it hurt to know it; it was obvious Hiccup wouldn't survive the long way home.

 **XoxoxoX**

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were both laying stomach down on respective heads of the Zippleback, heads and limbs hanging lazily in tiredness. Also they had been searching for a long time, and let's just say, the twins aren't meant to sit still over complete emptiness. To begin with, they'd been working on pretty good. Landed every once in awhile to stretch limbs for their dragon to rest and also to eat the lunch they had brought.

Now, they were flying above the open ocean again, and they'd been doing that for at least one and a half hour nonstop at the random direction. Though now, the two twins were completely quiet. It was a silent competition between them. They'd gotten into an argument, that honestly Ruffnut didn't remember what it was about, and the silence was a thick cover. Not to speak of no other sounds then the quiet rumbling of waves and Tuffs small snores. Ruffnut was soon even more irritated with her brother because she was pretty sure he was sleeping because of it; in a silence competition, of course that's across rules. But she didn't care much. She felt for sleeping to, really.

But she'd planned to take turn, wake him up sometime and sleep for a bit herself so this work wouldn't be for nothing.

Barf not Belch didn't do much either. Their wings spread out over the waves of the wind. They were tired, and that was understandable. Though it was lucky they'd gotten a big rest right before this longer then usual way from island to island.

And so, I was almost quiet. And that plus sitting still made Ruff want to pull her braids out. It was boooring and _nothing happened_. So she sat there in hopes for something, anything to break her boredom.

Although thirty minutes later she definitely regretted that wish.

"Wake up!" Ruffnut shouted (unnecessarily loud, mind you) to her brother as she saw a pretty small and glowing dot closing up from the horizon. Tuff, in turn, jumped and nearly fell out of the saddle as the half-sleeping-while-flying-Barf did the same but only jerking.

"Seriously?! Snotlouts sleep may not make him prettier but _mine_ does so leave me be woman," he complained before laying down again and almost refalling to sleep if he hadn't gotten a punch to the top of his helmet delivered.

"No way you idiot, look!" She said and pointed.

Tuffnut muttered something indestructible before his tired eyes finally adjusted. "What is it? Not an island," he stated as it was in the air.

Ruffnut didn't respond until seconds later a well recognized roar sounded from it. "I think that's Hookfang!" She concluded proudly.

"Okay, quick let's fly the other way!" Tuff said and his sister felt for complying because Snotlout would only annoy the,, but they could ask him if there was anywhere to land or something. Though their opinions didn't seem to matter as both dragons heads perked up at the alarmed roars resonating and they immediately flew that direction without any kind of permission. The twins shared a look but didn't say anything. In a surprisingly short time the three dragons where head to head, roaring quickly to each other. Ruff and Tuff looked on with slightly ajar mouths, both realizing Snotlout was absent from his dragons back, but not fully who that meant. Soon Hookfang jerked his head in the direction he came from in a clear 'follow' motion.

And of curse the riders had no opinion, only giving slight yelps as Barf and Belch moved forward in high speeds after the Nightmare.

"What's going on?" Tuff asked over the wind whining in their ears from the sudden speed and energy from both dragons. When something finally happened, both girl and boy seemed more alert too.

"Maybe he's found Hiccup and Toothless?" She answered. "But then where are they, and 'Lout?" She pondered, a tint of worry growing in the back of her mind.

"Tail maybe?" Tuff concluded, which sounded very possible. But why where the dragons in such a hurry then?

The alertness and adrenaline from the situation soon wearied of, as they'd been flying for nearly thirty minutes before they finally came to the obvious goal. In front of them was another island growing to existence. It wasn't big, but it seemed very rocky and nowhere near flat. "Finally rest!" Tuff cheered and Ruff agreed although the questions had been pestering her mind. Even she, heck she was pretty sure even her brother understood something was not right.

The dragons didn't slow their pace much before skidding to a shaky landing on both parts where small stones flew in different directions. The two teens dismounted and Hookfang only sniffed the ground for a second before taking of into a sprint and rounding a corner around the island.

"Okay, I'm not playing hide and seek or something now," she groaned annoyed as the zippleback ran from them as well. But a mix of feelings including fear and curiousness, they followed after. Not even one minute later they found the dragons and two other.

The sight before them made them both gasp loudly, and from a second of shocked silence thy stood frozen. That is until Snotlout looked up and cried desperately with a hoarse voice.

"Help! He's not _breathing_!"

 **A/N: "The twins!' You give me the twins?!"**

 **"Okay I'll take the twins! I even take the twins!"**

 **That last part? Oh, didn't you hear? I'm evil.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I know that it's been a very long time ago since I posted on this. Truth is, it's because I've got a really, really bad confidence in posting. I just looked at this story after I'd written some chapters and I didn't like it at all. But then this extremely kindhearted people actually took time to review this even over one year after the last post!**

 **Therefor I want to deeply thank**

 **AHeartForStorys,**

 **HPROTG1995**

 **And HTTYDguest!**

 **I can't even begin to describe how much those really meant to me, the confidence they gave.**

 **You made me so happy, and confident and simply aware that someone was actually enjoying what I've done. So thank you time and time again, you incredible guys really deserve this chapter! I hope you'll like it!**

 **xXx**

"He's not breathing!" Snotlout shouted as soon as the running duo were in hearing range.

"What!" Was Ruffnut's immediate response, her feet pounding faster against the rocky sand. "Are you serious?!"

"I'm damn well not joking," Snotlout barked back before shaking his head slightly. "I mean, well he technically is, but not normally at all! I don't know what to do"

Ruff and Tuff skidded to a halt next to the other riders, both of their eyes impossibly wide. Tuffnut looked absolutely shell shocked as he stared at his friend. He was a Viking, so off course he'd seen injured or sick people before. But never with someone he knew. Each of the dragon riders were a close friend of his, and even if he hadn't known Hiccup for long, the sight truly pained him. No, Snotlout was for sure not joking. If he hadn't said his previous words, Tuff wouldn't have noticed any breathing at all from the slight distance.

"We need Fishlegs!" Or Astrid, we have got to go get them, they'll know what to do!" Ruff decided, but her idea was immediately cut off by Snotlout.

"We can't do that, I waited forever for you guys to show up and it got us nowhere! We'll send terror mail onthe way to Berk instead," Snotlout decided, trying to push away his lingering panic to make way for reason. It wasn't often that he did so, but he'd been trained to be chief after all. Ever since the word got out that the chief's son was a runt, he'd been a plan B as a cousin. So even if it didn't seem like it, in times of dire need, he could take some control. And this was indeed a time of dire need. He knew that time was precious, because Hiccup needed to see Gothi as soon as possible. She was the only one who could fix things like this.

He rearranged his arms slightly, making sure he had a steady grip before carefully hefting Hiccup in his arms as he stood. Only then did he remember another important thing he needed.

"Do either of you have medicine or something?" He asked in a rush, because they'd waited long enough. He looked back at the twins again, worry at Tuffnut's shock going through his mind. But he knew that the other male had kind of a grip still as the blonde nodded, backing the few steps to Barf to retrieve something from the satchel across the dragons back. Snotlout didn't really know what he'd hoped for, only that he was grateful and disappointed at the same time as all that came up was a brown blanket. "Good," he said anyway, turning around. He'd expected Hookfang to have run off a bit like he always did, but the Nightmare stood right behind him, carefully sniffing at Hiccup's hair a bit. Dragons could smell sickness was made obvious as Hookfang cooed quietly before shifting so Snotlout could mount properly with his cargo.

AS he sat down, Tuff handed him the blanket that he wrapped around Hiccup's (still pretty wet, and way too ice cold) shoulders. Then he looked up to the sky, determination clear in his voice as he stated, "Let's go."

Toothless cooed worryingly into the air, hating the emptiness that met him each time. He hated being apart from his precious rider on a regular basis, but somehow this was even worse. Because he could feel it deep in his stomach that something wasn't right. He didn't know what, but he knew he needed to do something about it, needed to make sure that his rider was alright. Yet he couldn't. Because once more, he was stranded because of his tail. He could barely fly meters without a rider, much less across the great blue.

He wanted to swim yet knew it was foolish. He'd swam around for a long time, desperately avoiding the waves trying to pull him under and into the dark. He never liked water, and he knew his rider avoided it as well. So his priorities were, find his rider, get out of the blue. He'd only managed the first one, tiredly climbing up on a small island when it had finally appeared. His rider didn't like the water, so he wasn't in the water. That seemed like a sensible thought. He liked to be at that island that all the other humans had inhabited so maybe that was where he was. But the most rationall thought to the dragon was that, his rider preferred being at his side. Just like the dragon did, so off course his rider would come and get him. He knew he was stranded, and his rider would help him. Toothless tried to help by running around different parts of the island, calling out or sounding waves to pick up any movements. But the only thing he found was more blue.

After many eternities had passed, his ears suddenly perked up, because there seemed to be a familiar sound over the crashing of the tiny waves. The beating of wings. His sensitive ears picked up on the direction and immediately started heading that way. Maybe it was a territorial dragon, but he knew that there was a slight chance that they'd seen his rider, and he was going to seize that chance. Because he missed his rider dearly in the emptiness, and had to make sure that the awful feeling in his gut would go away.

As he neared, he heard another sound. The familiar screech of a familiar friend.

The night fury leaped forwards as a familiar nadder landed on the island with tired wings falling to her side. Toothless roared happily as he saw her rider with her. Her rider liked his own rider much, so she'd know where he was!

As he skidded to a stop beside the duo, he sniffed her feelings. And knew something was off. Where there had been great relief for a moment, the girl radiated a thick aura of worry as her eyes travelled the emptiness around Toothless.

And it became clear to the dragon that neither she knew where his rider was.

So with a withdrawn whine the pain in his stomach grew.

xXx

The flight back to Berk felt impossibly long. There was simply no way that it was the same length (even shorter as they took the straight bee line this time around), because every moment was outdrawn and pretty unbearable.

The two twins hadn't spoken to Snotlout for a good while, only talking quietly to each other now and then. The only time they shouted to him over the wind was when they asked how much further it was (not that Snotlout was very sure off that, he had been in these areas a lot but he was seldom the one to navigate and currently pretty distracted). Once, Tuffnut had leaned over and asked how Hiccup was doing. By the tone off his voice, Snotlout knew that he'd thought about asking it repeatedly. It was strange, seeing the two blondes concerned and quiet, but at the end of the day he'd always known that everyone in their little group cared deaply for one another. That's the reason they always managed to come through when one was in trouble, getting everyone out just fine. But this time around, he had no form of reassurance that it would be. Because looking down, he knew that he couldn't say his cousin was okay. Instead he went with his constant reassurance for himself, gruffly stating that "He will be okay." And Thor himself wouldn't dare to change that, Snotlout decided, breathing out sharply.

"You're such a pain, you know that?" He told mostly himself, shaking his head. That was honestly not the first time he'd thought that. Back when he always called his cousin 'Useless', he thought it at least once a day. The two were family after all, so they'd been forced together in tons of different situations. When they were kids, Hiccup was just this annoying pipsqueak that tried to join. Then he was suddenly the point of the Jorgensen hatred for the position of chief. Then he even managed to get more attention for killing, later training dragons.

Back at Breakneck Bog just a while ago, when they retrieving an old chest that the bulky teen had pretty much considered useless (at least before Astrid went and made him feel guilty about the ordeal with her speech), he'd thought that as well. This time around though, he didn't mean it. Because even though Hiccup had been agony in his life, he cared. Because Hiccup, who he'd thought was nothing more than an annoying toothpick to mess around with, he was Snotlout's baby cousin. And he'd be damned if Hiccup went around getting too sick before they'd reached Berk.

"Hic?" Snotlout asked as he went without a response, concern creeping into his voice as he saw how Hiccup's nearly lidded eyes stared without seemingly comprehending their environment. Hopefully it would soon change to indoors, in front of a fireplace or something instead off over the middle of the freezing ocean. It was really dark too, which made it even harder to navigate. He couldn't even see the twins properly and they weren't far ahead. Their speed of flight didn't exactly do much of stopping the awful winds either, but Snotlout dared not slow down their pace.

Hiccup didn't exactly answer him, but he gave some words at least.

"D'd… Did I get hit by lightning again?" He asked drowsily, glassy emerald eyes slowly meeting Snotlout's mud browns.

Snotlout couldn't help the little breath of laughter that escaped him, ignoring that it sounded kind of freaked. "No you didn't, not this time at least. Didn't lose another foot either you clums," he answered. A second later he wanted to repeat his question about how Hiccup felt, but his pride (that had previously been a little buried in his panic) decided to go with some criticism instead, perhaps one that was a bit more truthful than he'd intended. "Would you mind stop trying to kill yourself?"

Hiccup never responded to that, eyes since long closed again. Unconscious probably wasn't a good sign, Snotlout decided as he sighed once more and tucked the blanket tighter around the other. Even he was completely freezing, and he hadn't had a nice dip in the ocean! A few eternal hours kept passing after that, but even though Snotlout tried to get a response, Hiccup didn't wake again. He just kept being stupidly pale all the way, which frankly wasn't okay with Snotlout. What he also didn't find okay, was how his stupid, _stupid_ cousin kept shaking. Whimpering and trembling and clutching the fabric off the blanket without waking up. That had not been very fun to watch, because even though all the older wanted to do was ignore their situation, those were all evidence that his cousin was both sick and in pain.

He wasn't a doctor, but he'd gone to Gobber's health care class when he was a kid just like everyone else. So he knew without a doubt, that when Hiccup after a couple of hours went completely silent, it wasn't a good sign.

So he racked his mind time and time again to find stuff that could be useful to do (always coming up empty handed). The latest time though a loud call from beside him, mostly buried by the wind, interfered the thought process.

"We're nearly there, we're going ahead and getting Stoick!" Ruffnut informed,

For once, Snotlout was extremely grateful that the other two took the situation properly. He knew that he himself often were pretty unuseful and boisterous in important situations, because that was the Viking façade you were supposed to put up according to the teen. Yet this time, all three of them knew that there was nothing to joke about and everything to take seriously. At that point, he was pretty much overly overjoyed that they'd finally reached their destination.

When he saw the familiar statues in the distance he carefully shook Hiccup's shoulder again, trying to gain a reaction. "We're home, come on and wake up already!"

He'd expected not getting any reaction, but it still worried him. Above the wind, he couldn't even hear himself breathing any more. But he ignored the gnawing pain in his chest, willing the exhausted Hookfang to go a bit faster during the last meters. The nightmare did so, for once without any complaint, and before long the three _finally_ found themselves on solid ground.

Snotlout dared not asked himself if they'd taken too much time to get there.

xXx

 **Already started the next chapter, hopefully it won't be long before that too is up!**

 **Anyways, I hope whoever might be reading this has a really bright day or a very nice night!**

 **/Hugs MJ**


End file.
